Iron maiden
Etymology Unofficial name based on resemblance to the medieval iron maiden. Appearance 'Human' Dark sclera and pupil-less eyes create a kohl makeup appearance. Long lashes complete the effect. These qualities contrast sharply with waves of below-the-shoulder blonde hair, pointed ears and a medieval, Pre-Raphaelite frilled dress similar to Octavia's. In humanoid form, she can split in two like an iron maiden and project tentacles from a tooth-lined interior. 'Awakened' Iron maiden awakened When further awakened, the Iron maiden develops a cone-shaped platform that can split open and reveal an anglerfish-like orifice, vulva-shaped and lined with teeth. Her tentacles can drag prey into the orifice for consumption. Personality Expressionless aristocratic demeanor. Shows no emotions when killed by Cassandra. Member of Octavia's party. Datasheet 'Class' Unknown type. Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," her ability and baselines are unknown. Appears to have a high strength baseline, given her shapeshifting and tentacle ability. 'Technique' Unknown. Would be based on ability above. History The Ghosts and Raki have returned to the Holy City of Rabona. 'Visitors' Raki spots a young woman sitting hillside. When he suggests she accompany him and his companions to Rabona, she says the city is deserted. Deneve warns Raki away as this woman is an awakened being. Then Raki notices a dozen or so "humans" watching the city from the hills, all but two being female, the two males being Chronos and Lars.Jump SQ, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 325–326 Deneve says they are all awakeneds. Miria adds that they appear to be former single-digits with high baselines. Among the awakened is Iron maiden.Claymore 23, Shueisha, Scene 128, p. 95 'Cassandra' 'Round I' Despite the efforts of Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma to draw out Cassandra's mind, the Ghosts are defeated in the first round. Terrified, Chronos and Lars are aghast at the turn of events. Miria's plan to stop Cassandra has failed. While the male awakeneds are fearful of engaging Cassandra, the more powerful Octavia and her party prove less afraid and decide to take matters into their own hands.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 786–789 'Round II' In the forest, Octavia's party have joined the Ghosts in trying to stop Cassandra. When the headed tentacles of Cassandra's attack, everyone dodges. When one tentacle tries eating Octavia's comrade, the head suddenly protrude with blades from inside, then bursts apart.Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, pp. 605–608 The awakened that lands on the ground looks like a ninja death star with folding blades.Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, p. 609 The robotic torso resembles Roxanne's awakened form.Claymore 22, Shueisha, Scene 121, pp. 48–49 Another Octavia comrade develops Dauf-like arms and lands punches that break apart a tentacled head.Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, p. 610 Still another head is lassoed by the awakened Iron maiden, who splits opens an Anglerfish-like orifice lined with teeth. The lassoed head is pulled in and the orifice shuts. Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, pp. 609–612 'Surrounded' An avian "Raptor awakened" now attacks Cassandra. Octavia herself awakens into a variant of a centaur. With her long dark hair she appears like a demonic version of Lady Godiva. She uncoils an arm—a double-helix of Yoma tissue strips—and flails Cassandra. But the thongs destroy the landscape as well, causing the Ghosts to flee.Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, pp. 613–620 Cassandra is now surrounded by Octavia and company.Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, p. 621 'Priscilla–Cassandra' During Round II with Octavia's Party, Cassandra changes into a new being—Priscilla–Cassandra. Instead of the Dusteater technique, Cassandra's tentacles spin like a string trimmer as they cut down the surrounding forest and members of Octavia's Party. The Iron maiden herself is sliced horizontally and killed.Jump SQ, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, p. 407 Round II of the engagement ends in defeat for Octavia's Party.Jump SQ, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 205–207 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened being Category:Octavia's party